I'll Always Be There
by Lindii
Summary: Everyone was settled after the winter war had ended, but the memories of the war never left our hearts. Millions of scars were left by Aizen. It was something too unforgettable, especially for someone in particular. That person was Rangiku Matsumoto. Will her heart be able to heal with the help of a close friend or will it be left broken forever?


**Here's a ShuuRan (Shuuhei and Rangiku) one-shot. I decided to write one because I don't see many of these being written here. This story goes along with the real Bleach storyline, but please watch until episode 310 or read until chapter 423, which is the Arrancar arc, before reading this. I don't want to spoil anyone here ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

* * *

**Shuuhei's Point of View~**

The winter war ended with Sousuke Aizen being locked up in prison, while Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen dead. Everyone settled back into living their normal lives again, but the memories of the war never left our hearts. Millions of scars were left by Aizen. It was something too unforgettable, especially for someone in particular. That person was Rangiku Matsumoto, the vice-captain of the Tenth Division.

Gin Ichimaru was Rangiku's childhood friend. With Gin being dead, it left Rangiku a scar that can never be healed. All she could ever do now was cry. I hated seeing her cry. It just hurts too much for me, to see the one I loved cry. I wanted to be by her side. I wanted to comfort her. I wanted her to know that I'll always be by her side. Yet, I can't help but think that her rejection will wreck our friendship.

Now that the ninth division has a captain again, along with a super vice-captain, my paperwork was always finished early. I decided to check up on Rangiku, not that she's getting better day by day. I knocked on her door and opened it. Just like always, she was in a corner of her room with bottles of sake in front of her and looking out the window. I walked towards her and sat in a chair beside her.

"Hey Rangiku."

"Oh hey, Shuuhei." Rangiku said, her voice filled with sadness and loneliness.

"How are you doing today?" I asked.

"I'm fine, you really don't have to check on me everyday." she said.

"It's alright, I don't have anything to do anyways."

"Care for drink then?" she asked.

"Sure." I said, I was one of her few drink buddies. There was also Izuru and Kyoraku-taicho, but I was the only one who would listen to her thoughts.

After a bottle of sake, Rangiku's face started to redden. She was getting drunk again.

"Shuuhei, tell me, why do guys always leave without saying a word?" Rangiku started with a sad voice.

"Uhh, well, it's not always the same case. Maybe you're so thinking too much about it."

"It happens every time. He just leaves without saying a word. But, I guess you can say that's what I like about him." Rangiku said as she poured herself another cup of sake.

Watching her getting more and more drunk, I just can't help but tell her to stop. "Uhh, Rangiku, I think that's enough sake for you today." I said and took the bottle of opened sake away from her.

She ignored my words and took the sake back. "He never leaves anything behind for me, I guess that's one way of telling me to move forward, but do you know how hard it is to move on?" she asked.

"Well, I do understand how you feel Rangiku. I was exactly like you when Tosen-taicho died, but I keep telling myself to be strong and enjoy the rest of life. That's also part of being a soul-reaper, you don't want to be weak, you always have to prepare for the worst before going in a battle, so that you won't leave with any regrets." I finished and looked at her. She had already gotten too drunk and had fallen asleep on the table.

I got up and carried her onto her couch. As I watched Rangiku sleep on the couch, I can't help but smile at her stubborness. I wiped the streak of tears that's on her cheek and kissed her forehead softly saying, "I'll always be there for you, no matter what."

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm pretty sure everyone knows who the "he" that Rangiku always refers to is. I know this one-shot is a little short, but I hoped you liked it. **


End file.
